Leere graue Augen
by Alraune
Summary: CHARADEATH! Jetzt, wo deine warmen, starken Hände kalt sind wie Eis, wie Eis, das sich wie eine Schlinge um mein Herz gelegt hat und zudrückt, es zerquetscht, bis nunmehr Asche übrig ist.


**Titel: **Leere graue Augen

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Nein, mir gehört nichts. Sehe ich so aus? (B/N: Ich weiß nich! Siehst du so aus? fg)

**Beta: **Heikchen1987 -durchknuddel-

**Warnung: **CHARA-DEATH!

**Summary: **Jetzt, wo deine warmen, starken Hände kalt sind wie Eis, wie Eis, das sich wie eine Schlinge um mein Herz gelegt hat und zudrückt, es zerquetscht, bis nunmehr Asche übrig ist.

Leere graue Augen

Du siehst mich an, deine Augen sind auf mich gerichtet, doch die Blicke sind leer und geben mir keinen Trost. Wer könnte mich trösten, jetzt, da du nicht mehr da bist? Jetzt, wo deine warmen, starken Hände kalt sind wie Eis, wie Eis, das sich wie eine Schlinge um mein Herz gelegt hat und zudrückt, es zerquetscht, bis nunmehr Asche übrig ist.

Asche, grau wie deine Augen, Asche, kalt wie dein Herz, Asche, leblos, wie dein Körper. So leblos, kein Lächeln wird diese schönen Lippen jemals wieder zu einem Lächeln verziehen, kein Lächeln wird das Eis in meiner Brust zum Schmelzen bringen. Ich kann deine Sommersprossen sehen, ich habe sie schon so oft gezählt, genau dreiundvierzig sind es, vierundvierzig, wenn man die kleine, dunkle unter deinem Ohrläppchen mitzählt. Aber man sieht sie nur, wenn man deine dunkelblonden Haare zur Seite streicht, wie ich es schon oft getan habe, wenn du geschlafen hast, aber jetzt wirst du nicht mehr aufwachen, nie mehr.

Nie ist eine lange Zeit, doch für mich dauert sie nur so lange, bis ich wieder bei dir bin. Bis ich dein Lächeln wieder sehen kann, wieder deine warme Haut fühlen kann.

Du bist so blass, so blass wie Papier, aber das haben Tote wohl so an sich, dass sie so blass sind, und so leblos, und so kalt. Schließlich sind sie tot. Wenn man tot ist, braucht man sich nicht mehr zu bewegen, im Grab wäre kein Platz dazu. Ja, ein Grab, dunkel und leer, bis es von deinem kalten Körper gefüllt wird.

Die Muggel stellen Kreuze über die Gräber, doch was helfen Kreuze, was helfen Kreuze, wenn die Seele unter kalter, schwarzer Erde liegt. Was helfen Blumen, wenn du sie doch nicht sehen kannst? Was helfen schöne Worte, wenn du sie doch nicht hören kannst?

Vielleicht sind sie da, um uns zu trösten, uns, die um dich trauern. Doch mein Herz ist leer, weder Kreuze noch Blumen noch Worte können es wieder füllen, sie können nicht den Platz einnehmen, den du mit selbstsicherem Lächeln für dich beansprucht hast, und den ich jetzt immer freihalten werde, für dich.

Niemand wird ihn je einnehmen können. Ja, ich werde vermutlich heiraten, und Kinder haben, und glücklich sein, aber ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Du wirst ständig da sein, ständig auf die Leere in meinem Herzen pochen, mich ständig auf die schreckliche Hilflosigkeit der Menschen hinweisen. Nein, nicht Grausamkeit. Kein Mensch ist grausam, sie sind nur hilflos, und das verbergen sie. Du bist Opfer dieser Hilflosigkeit, die mit einer grünen Klinge deinen Lebensfaden durchschnitten hat, und Persephone wird die Klinge fallen lassen und dich mit leerem Lächeln empfangen.

Du wirst grau sein, grau und einsam, zwischen tausend anderen Seelen, die auch einsam sind, einsam wie mein Herz. Einsam( und), schwarz und kalt. Nicht einmal meine Tränen werden es je wieder lebendig machen. Auch nicht die Hand, die die Tränen tröstend fortstreicht und mir leise Worte zuflüstert. Auch nicht die leuchtend grünen Augen, die weichen, warmen Lippen, noch weicher als deine. Aber du weißt, dass ich ihn nicht liebe, selbst im Tod streckst du noch deine kalten Finger nach mir aus und umklammerst mein Herz, ohne es zu wärmen, und es nie wieder loszulassen, nie wieder.

Nie wieder werde ich lachen können, ohne dass ich deinen kalten Atem im Nacken spüre, nie wieder werde ich jemanden berühren können, ohne dass ich deine Hände um meinen Hals spüre.

Oh, hätte der Tod dich nicht geholt, hätte Persephone dich nicht mit ihrem leeren Lächeln zu sich gerufen, hätte der Sensenmann dich nicht grinsend von mir gerissen. Wir hätten noch lange leben können, mit dieser Lüge, die wir lachend auf den Lippen tragen. Der Lüge der Liebe, doch eigentlich war es ja nur das Streben nach Perfektion, das Streben nach Schönheit und Ansehen, das sich dein kurzes Leben lang an dein ehrliches, verlogenes Lächeln geklammert hat, sich zwischen deinen Fingern hervorgewunden, aus deinem Mund gekrochen, wie der süße Honig aus der Venusfliegenfalle tropft. Und nun lässt es auch mich nicht mehr los, jetzt wird es auch mein Lächeln falsch, meine Berührungen unehrlich machen.

Oh ja, du hast mir alles genommen. Du wolltest Schönheit, ich gab sie dir, du wolltest Perfektion, ich gab sie dir, du wolltest Lachen, ich gab es dir, du wolltest Liebe, ich gab sie dir. Nun bin ich leer, du hast alles mitgenommen, ins Reich der Schatten, wo Schönheit (und) , Perfektion (und) , Lachen und Liebe verwelken, wie Blumen im Winter. Würdest du noch leben, hätte ich all diese Dinge noch, zwar einer Lüge hingegeben, aber dennoch etwas, das mein Herz mit Wärme hätte füllen können.

"Du hast mir, alles genommen, Cedric", flüsterte Cho, dieselben Worte, die ihre Lippen schon so oft verlassen hatten.

A/N: Reviews?

B/N: Traurig, aber schön. Schnell hinterlasst ein paar Reviews! schluchz


End file.
